ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Notus (character)
Ultraman Notus is the successor of Ultraman Gaia and Ultraman Agul. He holds the Power of the Sky, and is the main hero of his series. Etymology The word "Notus" comes from the Greek god of wind of the same name. History Ultraman Notus Born from the will of the Earth and given the power of wind and lightning, Notus was created to stop the returning Radical Destruction Bringer. He bonds himself with Kazato Minoru, a student of a college that Gamu Takayama lectured, to assist Gaia and Agul in defeating CPV. Ultraman Notus & Ultraman Ginga: The Starry Sky Battle Ultraman Notus teams up with Ultraman Ginga to stop an old threat. This special takes place somewhere in the earlier part of the series. Ultraman Notus The Movie: Wrath of the Judgementors TBA Power of the Earth! Notus and Theana! Taking place two months after the movie, Notus, Gaia, and Agul teams up with Ultrawoman Theana to fight against other Ultramen from Earth. Into Ultra Space Notus appears in this crossover along with Gaia and Agul. Ultra Fight GX TBA Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! Notus was one of many Ultras called to battle against Kumasaga in an alternate World of Side Space, being told of the events by Ultraman One. The two green Ultras later recruited Ultraman Prime and Ultrawoman Zeperion to join in on the battle. Profile Stats *'Home World': Planet Earth *'Height': Micro ~ 51 m *'Weight': 44,000 t *'Activity Time': Notus' Life Gauge starts flashing when he has sustained heavy damage. Body Features *'Mana Crystal': The gem on Notus' forehead, they gather light energy or mana from the Sky to power him, they are also required for beams fired from the head. *'Notus Eye': His eyes can detect hidden enemies, even those that are invisible or hiding behind objects, can also see vast distances. *'Life Gauge': The proper term for Notus' Color Timer, he has no set time limit to how long he can be active. Instead it serves to show how much energy he has left, his energy is used up both by attacking and receiving blows. *'Notus Breaster': The black bands around his Life Gauge, they are pieces of armor and sturdiest part of his body, being almost indestructible. *'Notus Body': Notus' body can withstand low temperatures and survive in the vacuum of space. He is also resistant to laser beams, fire, and electricity. *'Arms': Concentrates the energy for most of Notus' ray attacks. *'Feet': Able to generate anti-gravitational energy for flight. When landing, the energy discharge causes small eruptions underneath Notus' feet. Transformation *Hurricane-Riser: A bracelet-type/wrist-worn transformation device built by Gamu Takayama and Hiroya Fujiyama in order for Kazato to harbor Notus' light. Kazato spins the roulette mounted on the front of the brace, it then activates and surrounds Kazato in wind before Kazato transforms into Ultraman Notus. *Hurricane-Knuckle: TBA Forms - V2= V2 :;Stats *'Flight Speed': Mach 23 *'Running Speed': Mach 8 *'Jumping Distance': 1,300 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': 4 *'Underground Traveling Speed': 4 *'Brute Strength': 95,000 t *'Grip Strength': 70,000 t :;Techniques ::;Special *'Photon Slash': Notus can use a stronger version of the Photon Slash. *'Photon Current': A stronger version of the Photon Current. *'Photon Sphere': A concentrated ball of air that has far greater destructive power than V1's. *'Notus Slash': The same technique as before but now the power is two-fold. **'Notus Slashot': A continuous stream of light bullets fired from both hands. **'Photon Aerobuster': Notus fires multiple shots of pressurized air at the enemy. *'Notus Tornado': A tornado from Notus' palm. *'Whirlwind Strike': A horizontal tornado blast fired from both of Notus' fists. ::;Physical *'Notus (V2) Punch': An intense straight punch with wind adding an extra bit of force. *'Notus (V2) Kick': Various kicking techniques. **'Notus Extreme': Notus performs a wind-charged flying kick followed by a mid-air spin kick. *'Notus (V2) Chop': A vertical chop attack. *'Notus (V2) Elbow': A elbow strike. *'Notus (V2) Whip': After lifting the enemy into the air, Notus throws them into the ground with great force. *'Notus (V2) Drill': Notus leaps and stretches his hand forward and spins around in a similar manner to a human bullet and strikes the enemy. ::;Other *'Photon Saber': The same technique as his Photon Blade from V1, but upgraded. **'Full Moon Slash': A vertical slash of air that charges to the target. **'Cyclone Slasher': Notus unleashes a series of wind-powered slashes. *'Notus Illusion': A psychokinetic attack that disables his enemies. *'Ultra Barrier': The same barrier used in V1, but it is now even more powerful. *'Quantum Movement': Notus can move forward in a flash of light and reappear several meters in front his previous position. *'Photon Teleport': A teleporting ability. *'Photon Discharge': A full body emission of energy used to rid himself of pests. ::;Combination *'Triple Photon Burst': Gaia, Agul, and Notus unleash their Photon Edge, Photon Crusher, and Photon Slash, respectively. All three beams collide with each other, creating a more powerful beam. - V3= V3 :;Stats *'Flight Speed': Mach 25 *'Running Speed': Mach 9.5 *'Jumping Distance': 1,800 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': 5.5 *'Underground Traveling Speed': 5.5 *'Brute Strength': 120,000 t *'Grip Strength': 75,000 t :;Techniques *Ultraman Notus retains all of his previous techniques, however now empowered by electricity. *'Photon Sonic': Notus flies around the enemy at fast speeds, creating an electric vortex that traps and shocks them repeatedly with lighting bolts all over until it is destroyed. *'Specium Ray': Notus can fire a green version of the Specium Ray surrounded in electricity. *'Version Up': Notus can change from V3 to Extreme Version. - Extreme Version= Extreme Version :;Stats *'Flight Speed': Mach 30 *'Running Speed': Mach 11.5 *'Jumping Distance': 2,800 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 7.5 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 7.5 *'Brute Strength': 260,000 t *'Grip Strength': 150,000 t :;Techniques ::;Special *'Notus Stream': Notus' version of Gaia's Photon Stream and Agul's Agul Stream. It is Notus' strongest attack. *'Earth Burst': Two charged shots of earth energy thrown from both hands. *'Death Storm': Notus calls forth a small tsunami. *'Blink Shot': A strong blast of water. *'Ocean Cut': Notus shoots a stream of water. ::;Physical *'Extreme Punch': A powerful punch attack covered with green energy. *'Extreme Kick': A powerful kick attack. *'Extreme Elbow': An elbow strike channeling all of Notus' power. *'Extreme Chop': A chop attack. *'Extreme Whip': Notus channels strength to lift up gigantic monsters and throws them. ::;Other *'Photon Saber Gaia': The Photon Saber enhanced with Gaia's energy. It is red in color. *'Photon Saber Agul': The Photon Saber enhanced with Agul's energy. It is blue in color. }} Trivia *Notus' name was suggested by Emgaltan. **His original name was Vortex, suggested by KitsuneSoldier, but this was scrapped. *V1 and V3 images by KitsuneSoldier, re-edited by UltraGrenburr12678. Category:BigD2003 Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultraman Notus Continuity